


Blind

by drunkbluestar, sisazat



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pengkor is such an asshole, Ridwan & Ghazul as anak bapak, a wild au from both of us, anak bapak! ghani zulham, anak bapak! ridwan bahri, ayo memisuh bersama, complex relationship between three of them, dramatic af, forgive me please, one of them is really an evil, please dont kill us
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Tapi apakah kamu yakin kalau yang membuatmu buta adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya?





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda forbidden but...  
I am sorry
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Menjadi anak kesayangan Pengkor merupakan hal yang sangat di idam-idamkan semua anaknya. Pasalnya, sekali menjadi anak kesayangan Pengkor, tentu saja akan mendapat hak istimewa yang lebih.

Ridwan Bahri contohnya.

Anak kesayangan bapak satu-satunya. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Padahal anak bapak tersebar diseluruh nusantara, dengan _background_ dan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Namun tetap saja Ridwan Bahri jadi nomor satu. 

Dari sekian banyak anak-anak bapak, hanya ia lah yang mengetahui rahasia-rahasia terdalam milik Pengkor. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 20 tahun lebih ia bersama dengan Pengkor.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Pengkor, ia berumur 20 tahun. Kala itu ia sedang menyendiri di tepi jalan dekat kampusnya, termenung sendirian. Ridwan muda memang selalu menyendiri. Ia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Terlalu pintar, katanya. _Nerd, weirdo, freak, _dan sebutan-sebutan lain sering dilemparkan oleh teman-temannya. Sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih 10 tahun lebih tua darinya datang menghampirinya. Mengajaknya berbicara. Dari sanalah awal kebersamaan mereka dimulai.

Ridwan yang awalnya pendiam, menjadi lebih terbuka dan percaya diri. Pengkor menyekolahkannya hingga jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dulu, Ridwan dikenal sebagai seorang kutu buku yang lemah. Namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Bahkan Pengkor juga mengajari Ridwan menembak, untuk _self defense_ katanya. Mengingat Pengkor memiliki musuh di penjuru negeri. Ancaman musuh itu tentunya juga bisa terjadi pada Ridwan. Setidaknya ia ada kemampuan untuk melawan.

Ridwan selalu menjadi tangan kanan Pengkor, Ia pun selalu mendapat perlakuan spesial. Namun walaupun begitu, anak bapak yang lain tidak boleh ber-iri hati. Mereka harus tau tempat mereka masing-masing. Karena Ridwan bukan lagi hanya anak kesayangan, tapi benar-benar memiliki status yang spesial. Sampai suatu saat, Ridwan goyah.

* * *

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan. Saudara baru kalian, Ghani Zulham. Atau yang biasa dipanggil Ghazul." ucap Pengkor mengenalkan lelaki muda itu pada anak anaknya.

"Salam kenal. Mungkin saya memang baru disini, namun sebenarnya tidak juga. Dulu saya sudah kenal bapak waktu masih SMA, tapi saya masih dengan keluarga saya. Sampai akhirnya, kemarin bapak menyelamatkan saya."

Lelaki yang diperkenalkan itu membuka suaranya. Ridwan hanya berdiri dari sisi samping, melihat kearah lelaki baru tersebut. Tangannya ia lipat di dadanya. Mengamatinya dengan saksama, memastikan semua baik baik saja. 

_Oke, lelaki ini aman sepertinya. _ujarnya dalam hati.

Seusai sesi perkenalan tersebut, anak bapak yang lain segera mengajak Ghazul untuk mengelilingi rumah. Supaya ia tahu ada apa saja di rumah super besar itu. Selagi Ghazul mengelilingi rumah dengan anak bapak yang lain, Ridwan Bahri menghampiri sang bapak.

"Pak, bapak ambil anak lagi? Nanti dia tidur dimana? Bukannya kamar di rumah ini sudah penuh? Saya gak mau lho kalau disuruh berbagi kamar."

"Tenang, Ridwan. Sementara dia nanti tidur dengan anak laki-laki yang lain, toh ada kasur lipat. Lagian mana mungkin saya membiarkan kamu sekamar dengan orang lain, Ridwan?"

"Ya, mungkin saja gitu. Bapak berpikiran 'toh sama-sama lelaki, taruh sekamar saja, kamar Ridwan luas, sendiri pula'."

"Justru itu, karena dengan lelaki makanya saya tidak mau. Dengan perempuan apalagi." 

Ridwan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Pengkor. Protektif memang. 

Hari demi hari berlalu. Di minggu-minggu awal, Ridwan seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran anak baru itu di rumah super besar milik Pengkor. Ada atau tidaknya Ghazul, tidak memberikan perbedaan yang cukup signifikan di rumah. Ridwan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali ia juga menemani Pengkor untuk beberapa keperluan. Dalam seminggu, biasanya Pengkor akan mengajak Ridwan minimal dua sampai tiga kali. Selebihnya, Pengkor akan ditemani oleh Kamal jika Ridwan sedang sibuk.

Sampai suatu ketika, Ridwan harus keluar kota untuk keperluan pekerjaannya. Biasanya Pengkor akan ikut dengannya, menemani sang 'anak' kesayangan. Namun sayang, Pengkor juga mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting di Jakarta. Maka ia harus merelakan Ridwan pergi sendiri.

"Ridwan, kamu tidak apa apa pergi sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa pak. Saya sudah biasa kok. Bapak yang nanti bagaimana? Kamal kan tidak bisa temani bapak setiap saat juga."

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatirkan saya. Anak-anak banyak di rumah. Mungkin nanti saya bisa ajak Ghazul. Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Bapak jangan lupa makan. Saya pergi cukup lama loh, Pak. Nanti gak ada yang bisa marahin bapak kalau bapak gak makan."

"Bapak sudah besar, tidak perlu dimarahi. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon bapak, ya? Gak ada apa-apa pun telpon, nanti bapak kangen." ujar Pengkor sambil mengusap kepala Ridwan. Ridwan yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

10 hari. Tidak akan lama. 

Ternyata Ridwan _salah_ mengira.

Tidak seperti yang diprediksikan sebelumnya, ternyata pekerjaan di luar kota sangatlah menyibukkan Ridwan. Setelah sampai di hotel pun ia langsung beristirahat. Saking sibuk dan lelahnya, ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk menelpon Pengkor. Alhasil Ridwan hanya mengirimkan beberapa pesan singkat pada Pengkor, yang balasannya juga tak begitu Ridwan hiraukan karena kesibukannya.

* * *

"Sore! Pak, Ridwan pulang nih." suara lantangnya menggema di ruangan besar itu. Berharap suaranya sampai ke kamar sang bapak.

"Pak? Bapak?" panggilnya lagi.

_Tumben Bapak ga ada di rumah. Sibuk kali ya? Yang lain juga kemana? Kok sepi._

"Eh, kak Ridwan. Sudah pulang?"

"Sudah. Bapak mana? Gak sama kamu?" Kamal menggeleng. Kamal Atmaja namanya, anak Bapak yang bisa dikatakan istimewa bagi Bapak. _Special_, walaupun tidak se istimewa Ridwan Bahri. 

"Saya saja baru pulang 30 menit yang lalu, bapak sudah tidak ada. Tapi tadi kata Desti, bapak pergi dengan Ghazul. Kalau kemananya kurang tau pasti. Katanya sih ga akan sampai malam. Tahu sendiri bapak paling tidak suka angin malam. Kenapa memangnya, kak?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya tunggu saja." Ridwan melemparkan senyuman tipis kearah Kamal, lalu bergegas menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Badannya lelah sekali rasanya. 10 hari kerja di luar kota, sibuk setiap hari pula.

Ridwan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang besar miliknya. Ranjang itu tampak terlalu besar untuk seorang Ridwan. Tapi itulah yang diberikan Pengkor. Supaya malam-malam Pengkor bisa diam-diam menemani Ridwan hingga terlelap. Hanya menemani, tidak lebih.

Ridwan yang sudah sangat lelah, tak sadar tertidur di kasurnya. Padahal ia berniat menunggu Pengkor pulang, lalu menyambutnya.

Alih-alih menyambut Pengkor, ia malah tertidur pulas. Sampai akhirnya rasa haus dan dinginnya angin malam membangunkannya.

Pukul 2 Pagi.

Dengan masih mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia melirik kearah jam dinding. 

_Hah, jam 2?_

Ridwan baru tersadar kalau ia tertidur masih dengan celana panjang dan kemeja hitamnya. Merasa tak nyaman, ia segera bangun dan mengganti pakaiannya. Rasa haus masih terasa di tenggorokannya. Ridwan pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas minuman. Masih dengan nyawa setengah, entah setengah hilang kemana. 

Jam 2 malam, di rumah sebesar itu, sepi sekali. Semua orang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bahkan suara langkah kaki saja bisa terdengar saking sepinya.

Perlahan Ridwan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Tidak ingin membuat suara sedikitpun, bisa mengganggu yang lain pikirnya. Mengambil segelas air dingin dengan hati-hati, lalu meminumnya untuk melepas dahaga. Diisinya lagi gelas kaca itu hingga hampir penuh, lalu ia kembali ke arah kamarnya. Baru saja berjalan sampai diruang tengah, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya.

_Apa aku ke kamar Bapak dulu ya? Memastikan dia sudah tidur dengan selimut._

Ridwan pun mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar utama, kamar terbesar di rumah itu. Kamar yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh sang empunya, atau Ridwan. Bahkan pembantunya saja tidak boleh asal masuk untuk membersihkan kamar itu.

Sesampainya ia di depan kamar Pengkor, tangannya baru saja ingin membuka pintu. Ridwan mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam. Suara yang terdengar agak asing namun masih familiar.

_Kok ada suara? Apa Bapak belum tidur ya? _batinnya.

Masih sambil memegang gelas berisi air miliknya, didekatkan telinganya ke pintu tersebut. Supaya ia bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama suara-suara itu. Merekamnya di otaknya. Masih memproses kira-kira apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Deru _nafas_ berat.

Deritan ranjang tua milik Pengkor terdengar.

Ridwan mulai panik, bisa saja ia mendobrak pintu itu sekarang juga. Namun ia masih penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana.

Deru nafas itu semakin terdengar jelas. 

Deritan ranjang itu pun semakin kencang.

Tunggu, suara nafas itu. Bukan hanya suara Bapak. Ada suara lain. Suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Ridwan. Mungkinkah...?

Ridwan berdiri mematung. Mencoba menghapus pikiran negatif di kepalanya. Menggenggam erat gelas kaca di tangannya. Masih menempelkan telinganya di pintu kayu itu.

Suara-suara dari dalam kamar itu membuat jantung Ridwan berdebar. 

Sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

Erangan seseorang. Diantara erangan-erangan itu, terselip sebuah kata.

_Bapak._

DEG. Bukan. Jelas itu bukan suara Pengkor alias Haidar Subandi.

Itu suara orang lain. Namun Ridwan tidak tahu pasti itu suara siapa.

Ridwan lalu memberanikan diri, untuk mengintip dari lubang pintu. Kecil sekali memang, namun setidaknya ia bisa sedikit melihat kedalam.

Ia dekatkan matanya ke arah lubang pintu itu. Mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu kayu tersebut.

Berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Dari lubang kecil itu ia melihat 2 sosok lelaki, di atas ranjang. Tidak begitu jelas. Ridwan hanya bisa melihat, salah satu lelaki itu bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, sedangkan lelaki satunya seperti duduk di atas lelaki yang lain. Posisinya membelakangi pintu, Ridwan dapat melihat punggung kekar itu penuh dengan peluh.

Sampai akhirnya lenguhan panjang terdengar. Disusul dengan nafas berat dari kedua insan tersebut.

"Ghazul-" begitulah suara lenguhan itu.

Mendadak Ridwan merasa darahnya naik, berkumpul di kepalanya. Ia marah, sedih, kesal. Kakinya terasa lemas. Jika genggaman tangannya tidak kuat, bisa saja ia sudah menjatuhkan gelas kaca itu ke lantai. Ridwan menahan tangisnya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Ia berlari secepatnya ke kamar miliknya, membanting pintu dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang pintu kamarnya yang sudah ia kunci, lalu perlahan kehilangan kekuatan di lututnya. 

Membiarkan badannya jatuh ke lantai, dengan tatapan kosong dan hati juga pikiran yang kalut. Kacau. Bak angin badai yang bisa mengobrak-abrik taman.

_Tidak. Tidak Mungkin. _

Di sisa pagi buta itu, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Ridwan terlihat menjauh dari Pengkor. Menjaga jarak darinya. Masih dalam diam.

"Selamat pagi, Ridwan." ujar Pengkor yang tiba tiba saja muncul di ruang kerja Ridwan.

Tak ada jawaban, Ridwan hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Sibuk ya? Temani saya keluar hari ini, yuk?"

Ridwan menggeleng. Hatinya masih kalut, ditambah beban pekerjaan yang lumayan. Rasanya ingin ia keluarkan semua isi hati dan pikirannya, namun hanya helaan nafas pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Kamu kenapa, Wan? Seminggu setelah kembali dari luar kota kenapa kamu tidak mau bicara dengan saya? Ada apa?"

"Saya hanya sibuk. Kalau mau pergi, Bapak ajak yang lain saja."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya saya yakin. Pergi saja dengan yang lain."

Menekankan kata _yang lain. _

Pengkor menghela nafasnya, Ridwan sedang ngambek pikirnya. 'Anak' kesayangannya ini kalau lagi ngambek memang susah dibujuk. Tapi karena apa? Pengkor penasaran tapi ia tidak berani bertanya.

"Baiklah. Saya pergi dengan Kamal kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon saya ya?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pundak Ridwan, tak lupa ia mengecup kepala Ridwan sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Ridwan masih diam, lalu mengusap mukanya dan menutup matanya. Rasanya air mata ingin keluar sekarang dari kedua bola matanya, namun tak bisa. 

Sorenya, langit tampak mendung berawan. Ridwan Bahri telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia duduk termenung di sofa abu-abu miliknya. Memandang ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian malam itu. Mengingatnya saja, Ridwan sudah rapuh. 

Tidak ingin lagi menangisi keadaan, Ridwan tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofanya. Terlintas ide di kepalanya. 

_Sebenarnya Ghazul ini siapa. Berani-beraninya bercinta dengan Pengkor. Dan... Bagaimana bisa Pengkor mau, padahal menyentuh Ridwan saja Pengkor tidak berani. _

Rumah besar itu sepi pada saat itu. Ridwan bergegas keluar, mengecek keadaan, lalu ia menuju ke kamar milik Pengkor. Dicarinya sesuatu disana. Mulai dari lemari, hingga celah celah lain. 

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda aneh di bawah ranjang Pengkor. Bentuknya seperti jimat. Disertai bakaran bunga-bunga aneh disisinya. 

Ridwan yang sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar yang biasa dihuni Ghazul dengan anak bapak yang lain. Di bongkarlah seluruh barang-barang milik Ghazul disana. Siapa tau ia menemukan petunjuk. 

Benar saja, Ridwan menemukan setumpuk kertas lawas yang bertuliskan sesuatu dengan aksara jawa kuno.

_Apa ini semua..._

Terlebih lagi, ia menemukan jimat yang mirip dengan yang ia temukan di bawah ranjang Pengkor sebelumnya. Saat itu Ridwan sadar, bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Ghazul. Entah apa itu.

Bisa saja Pengkor dalam bahaya atau tidak? Ridwan tidak tahu.

Yang jelas ia harus pergi dan memberi tahu Pengkor sekarang juga.

Ridwan melaju cepat dengan mobil tua miliknya. Setelah mengetahui informasi dimana keberadaan Pengkor. Ia segera menuju kesana. 

_Bapak harus tahu semua ini. Bapak harus tau kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu._

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Ridwan dengan terburu-buru menghampiri Pengkor. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia meminta Kamal untuk pergi dahulu.

"Kamal, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua dulu. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan bapak. Saya mau tempat yang lebih tertutup_. _Urusan pribadi kami berdua."

Kamal menuruti kata kakaknya itu, diantarnya kakak dan bapaknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan aman, lalu ia meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Kamu kenapa, Wan? Tadi pagi kamu jauhi saya, tapi sekarang malah seperti dikejar setan begini."

Masih mengatur nafasnya, Ridwan mencoba berbicara dengan tenang. 

"Bapak jauhi Ghazul."

"Kenapa?"

"Jauhi Ghazul. Dia itu tidak seperti yang bapak kira. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, pak. Dia bukan orang baik."

"Tahu darimana kamu? Ghazul itu anak baik. Bapak sudah kenal dia lama. Kamu jangan menuduh dia!"

"Pak, bagaimana tidak?! Ridwan menemukan ini di kamar bapak, dan di kamar Ghazul!" Ingin menunjukkan jimat aneh yang ia temukan sebelumnya, merogoh tas nya.

_Sial, ketinggalan. _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Mana? Kamu jangan bohong! Dengar ya, Ghazul ini anak baik-baik. Kamu ini kenapa sih, Wan?"

"Kenapa bapak tidak percaya?" Ridwan mulai naik darah. Tiba-tiba rekaman memori tentang kejadian malam itu terputar di otaknya.

"Oh, Ridwan tahu. Pasti karena bapak sudah tidur dengan Ghazul kan?! Lalu bapak masih 'butuh'. Iya?!"

"Heh, kamu ngomong apa?" Pengkor masih mencoba menenangkan Ridwan.

"Bapak tidak mau percaya soalnya Bapak selingkuh kan dengan dia?"

Pengkor diam, mematung di posisinya. 

"MEMANGNYA RIDWAN TIDAK TAHU MALAM ITU BAPAK BERCINTA DENGAN GHAZUL?"

Emosinya memuncak, tidak sadar ia berteriak di depan Pengkor. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sakit rasanya. Sesak dadanya.

Pengkor tetap terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab atau berbuat apa. 

"Selama ini Ridwan mau jaga bapak. Supaya bapak tetap aman. Sekarang bapak tahu ada musuh di depan mata tapi bapak gak bisa ngapa-ngapain? Bapak bilang dulu, bapak _sayang_ Ridwan. Bahkan bapak gak mau macem-macemin saya, sebelum waktunya. Nyatanya?"

Tangis Ridwan pecah. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Pengkor masih terdiam. Melihat Ridwan begini, hatinya hancur. Tapi itu semua salahnya juga. Masih dengan isak tangisnya Ridwan menambahkan,

"Sudah pak kalau bapak tidak bisa, biar saya yang maju hentikan dia." Menghapus tangisannya, ekspresi wajahnya sangatlah marah.

"Tapi Ridwan.."

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Pengkor, Ridwan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Kembali ke mobilnya, lalu ia melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, mencari Ghazul. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, Ghazul malam itu sedang ada di sebuah museum. 

_Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini di museum? Biar bagaimanapun Ghazul harus dihentikan._

Museum itu tampak sepi dan gelap. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan ke museum malam-malam begini. Ya, kecuali Ghazul.

Sebelum memasuki museum, Ridwan menyiapkan pistolnya di sisi samping ikat pinggangnya. Jaga-jaga jika ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Dengan penuh keberanian ia memasuki museum tersebut. Dicarinya sosok Ghazul disana.

Dari kejauhan, tampak siluet seorang lelaki yang ia kenal. Ridwan berjalan perlahan mendekati siluet tersebut.

"Ghazul!"

Diam.

"Ghani Zulham!"

Badannya bergerak sedikit, memeriksa siapa yang ada di balik gelapnya museum ini selain dirinya seorang. 

"Ridwan Bahri. Ada apa kesini? Mau lihat museum juga?" jawabnya santai sambil melihat ke arah artefak-artefak disana.

Kepalanya tidak bergerak, menoleh pada Ridwan pun Ghazul enggan. Ia masih saja menatap barang-barang disana.

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini di museum, sendirian."

"Mau tahu sekali kamu, Ridwan? Kau tahu? Museum itu adalah sejarah yang lebih jujur, daripada buku-buku."

Dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia mencengkram pundak Ghazul. Didorongnya Ghazul ke arah dinding kosong, lalu kerah bajunya yang ia cengkram sekarang, berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi berlebih.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan bapak?"

Ghazul mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Ridwan dengan tatapan misterius miliknya.

"Oh, sudah sadar rupanya?"

"Ridwan, terkadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang lebih besar, kau harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain terlebih dahulu."

"Kamu... Mau apa..." Ridwan mulai geram, emosinya memuncak. Tangannya masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Ghazul dengan kuat, sudah siap untuk menghantam lawan bicaranya dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Saya hanya butuh batu loncatan. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar tentunya. Dan bapak _kesayanganmu_ itu rupanya mudah sekali dijadikan batu loncatan." jawab Ghazul dengan senyum menyeringainya. Ghazul mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Ridwan, tapi tenaga Ridwan lebih besar saat ini. 

"Lagipula, dia mau kok? Kenapa? Kau disentuh saja belum pernah ya, Ridwan?"

Ghazul menyeringai, tatapan misterius dan berbahaya miliknya masih bisa Ridwan tatap balik. Ghazul akhirnya berhasil melepas cengkraman wira yang lebih kecil itu, menaruh tangannya di pundak Ridwan.

"Tenang saja. Saya hanya butuh sedikit lagi. Selepas itu, kau bisa memiliki bapak kesayanganmu itu sampai mati. Namun jangan harap dunia bisa jadi milik kalian berdua. Tapi saya. Saya yang akan menguasai dunia."

Ridwan sudah benar-benar naik darah. Diambilnya pistol dari sisi kanan ikat pinggangnya, diarahkan senjata api itu ke arah Ghazul. Ia melangkah ke belakang sedikit.

"Jangan kamu berani macam macam, Ghazul.

Atau kutembak kau sekarang."

"Saya tidak takut. Lagipula, apa kau punya cukup nyali untuk menarik tuas pistol mu?"

Ridwan terdiam, tangannya gemetar hebat. Rasa amarah bercampur rasa sedih di dalam hatinya.

"Kamu jangan meremehkan saya, Ghazul."

_Crek. _

Diisinya peluru pistol itu. Baru saja ingin menarik tuas pistolnya, terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Ridwan! Jangan!"

"Bapak jangan mendekat! Biar Ridwan yang selesaikan urusannya!" 

"Ridwan! Mundur!"

Pengkor datang dengan cepat, berjalan sebisanya dari arah berlawanan darinya, dari arah Ghazul lebih tepatnya, tembakannya harus presisi, agar tidak mengenai Bapak. Ridwan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menembak Ghazul. Pengkor semakin mendekat, difokuskannya lagi bidikannya. Lalu ditariknya tuas pistolnya.

_DOR!_

Pengkor jatuh. Peluru Ridwan mengenai perutnya.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa bisa salah sasaran? Bodoh._

Rupanya Pengkor sempat mendorong Ghazul menjauh, sepersekian detik sebelum peluru sampai. 

Kedua kaki Ridwan terasa sangat lemas. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia berlari menghampiri Pengkor.

"Pak! Bapaaak!"

Dipeluknya tubuh Pengkor dengan erat, di perutnya sudah bersimbah darah. 

"Pak, saya bisa panggil ambulans, bapak bisa selamat." ucap Ridwan dengan panik.

"_It's okay, _tenang Ridwan. Saya pantas dapat ini."

"Berani-beraninya saya berpaling dari orang yang paling berharga di hidup saya. " timpal Pengkor dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kamu berhak menodong pistol itu ke arah saya. Saya berhak untuk kamu tembakkan peluru itu."

"Pak.... Bapak bertahan sedikit lagi ya? Sebentar lagi ambulans datang." suaranya mulai lirih, Ridwan tidak mau sampai menangis

"Kamu cari orang yang lebih baik dari saya ya. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang jelas jangan yang bajingan seperti saya."

Tangis Ridwan pecah. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ini semua salahnya, harusnya ia tidak nekat menarik tuas pistolnya itu.

"Mas Haidar... Jangan tinggalin Ridwan."

Panggilan Ridwan pada Pengkor seketika berubah. Panggilan itu, hanya ia gunakan pada saat-saat tertentu dengan Pengkor. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Isak tangis Ridwan tak bisa dihentikan.

Pengkor menatap lembut Ridwan, satu tangannya menangkup pipi Ridwan, menghapus air matanya disana. Pengkor lalu tersenyum lemah, nafasnya sudah terputus-putus. 

"Kamu akan selalu baik baik saja, sayang."

"Maafkan saya.... Ridwan." Pengkor mengambil nafas panjang yang cukup berat.

"Saya- Saya sayang kamu." ucapnya lirih. Dan kata-kata itulah yang menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya. Pengkor sudah tidak bernyawa. 

Air mata Ridwan mengalir, memeluk jasad Pengkor yang makin lama semakin dingin di pelukannya. Ingin berteriak, ingin sekali berteriak jika itu bisa mengembalikan Pengkor. Suaranya habis sudah. 

Sementara itu Ghazul, hanya berdiri melihat kedua insan tersebut dengan dingin.

"Dia sempat bilang, dia cinta saya. Tapi dia tidak sadar dia sedang dibutakan. Dibutakan oleh cinta yang semu."

"Urusan pertama saya,

_selesai sudah_."


End file.
